A new fight
by Gurl Goddess
Summary: The GG's think everything is peaceful. But suddenly The moderns come into their lives. They are reunited-but not for a happy reason. Please R&R? CANCELLED
1. Where have they all gone?

K. FIrst Fanfiction story....im a horrible writer..But I love JSRF soooo much.....I know im changing from past to present or whatever...but...yea... Review after read please! Gimmie some hints to touch it up! Thankz!!  
Alot has happened since the Rokkaku Goji blowdown. The streets are safe, but you will always feel the presence of a rudie behind you. They're all around but they have gone their own ways. Gum has settled down with a so-so respectable man. If you can believe it is Poison Jam! Corn is still living in the garage and Jazz is living in the states with Clutch. She says it's great to be home. Now it may not matter to you what has happened to all of them, but what you may care about what happened after the fight........  
  
3:00 pm.....99th street. Rapid was wandering aroud.. I guess you could say she was doing her rounds of her street. She sees a blank wall without her art on it. "What a great oppourtunity to let my creative side out" she says snickering to herself, she thinks no one was listening to her, but someone is laughing at her. She looks around. No one is there. "Hey! Up here!". Rapid looks up at a billboard. A girl with flowing brown hair and a pair of shiny white skates is peering down at her. "Oh Rapid! You use to make me laugh all the time!" Rapid is confused. "if it's not too impolite, may I ask who you are?" "Rapid! I am insulted...you don't remember me? Argh..do you remember this?" The girl lifts up her sleve and shows her a braclet with a tiny 99 charm on it. "Goddess?" Rapid chokes up. Knowing who this girl is gives her a bad feeling in her stomach. She knew this girl was up to no good. Goddess jumps down from the billboard and skates down to Rapid. They hug and reminise a bit, but in Rapids mind she knows that Goddess isn't just here for a chat. Shes here to ask for something. Rapid invites Goddess over to come see her sisters but she declines. "Rapid, I didn't come to Tokyo to see the others. I came to see you. I need you, for something that is very important. A friend of mine and I have started a new team-" "Goddess if your inviting me to join you im afraid I can't. Im part of the GG's. You are very important to me but i have new friends. You just fade in and out of my life. These people are here to stay." Goddess looks hurt. She turns around and looks at the ground. In a very muffled voice she says: "Rapid. You will regret saying what you said. You and your stupid little GG team. The Moderns are taking back to the street to who they really belong to!". She skates away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Meanwhile, at the garage, Beat and Rhyth are sitting around fiddling with the radio. They find JSRF and listen to it. "Whoa! Sweet sould brother! This is totally my favourite song!" Rhyth jumps up and grooves to the sound of the music. Beat watches and examines all the curves of her delicate and immature body. He laughs as she strikes a pose. All he really wished is that he could be dancing up there with her. His body close to hers. Touching her waist and smelling the sweet scent of her neck. She playfully pulls him up and they groove together. His hands on her hips. Her thighs touching his. As the song finnished she gently pressess her lips against his.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 3:45 pm Cube and Gum are at sky Dinosaurian enjoying the nice hot weather when they spot a girl tagging over their tags. With Cubes short temper she fiercely skates over to the girl and rams her into a wall. "What the fuck?" The girl screams. She gets up and stares at Cube. "What do you think your doing? Trying to claim Sky Dino for yourself? Well, your wrong. This is GG territory and you aren't a GG. " Gum or Cube have never seen this girl before. She was a tanned girl, she didn't look like other skaters they saw. She had a long blue muhawk and a pair of Black and Greek skates. The girl dashed at Cube. Taking her off the edge of the platform she was tagging on. "Cube!!" Gum screams. She races to the edge to try and catch her but a large hand grabs her shoulder and pulls her back. She struggles but the more she does the harder it is to get away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * 8:50AM New York Jazz and Clutch are at home sitting around when they hear a beeping coming from a drawer in the kitchen. Clutch gives Jazz a confused look and they both walk over to the drawer torn whether to open it or not. They than hear a faint voice coming from the drawer. Now they definetly wanna open it. "Jazz!! You gotta get back to Tokyo! Somethings going on here! And it ain't pretty!" It's Corn's voice comming from the wrist radio. Jazz Responds, "Corn, you know im not part of this anymore. it's up to you guys. I never meant to join you guys in the first place!". "Jazz, this isn't just a lost race or a lack of Tags in the Sewer. Cube and Gum have been kidnapped and Rapid says a new Gang is trying to re-conquer the streets." Jazz looks at Clutch. "Jazz, we really need you" Jazz is about to respond when Clutch grabs the radio. "Corn, when should we be there?" Jazz looks at Clutch and smiles. She knows that New York is gonna have to wait. The GG's are back in full force.  
  
You likes? R&R plz!! Ch. 2 coming soon! =^.^= 


	2. In search

Ch 2.. Again...Im no good at writing *sighs*..I need critique..or whatever! Thanks!  
  
6:00 pm Garage Corn calls all the GG's together (that haven't been kidnapped) for an important meeting. "Ok, we got a super size problem. Seems that someone is out to take back the streets. And this ain't no joke. We gotta figure out something before this gets outta hand." Poison Jam skates in from Rokkaku -Dai Heights entrance. He looks stressed. His hair is tossled and his skates are'nt even put on properly. "Where is she!" He is frantically searching through the Garage looking for Gum. Love Shocker whispers to Boogie: "Gee he must really love her. Ive never seen a man this frantic to see Gum!". Corn skates over to Poison Jam. "Man, you gotta calm down. I swear shes in good hands, if you calm down we'll be able to figure out whats gonna happen!" Poison Jam sighs, rubs his head and skates over back to the group. Corn starts talking again. "Now, we gotta figure out who started this!" Rapid gets up. "It's Goddess! I swear! The wouldn't say she'd get revenge on us for no reason! Ive known her for a long time. She was practically another Rapid 99 to all of us!" Corn looks into Rapid's eyes. He sees she's not lying. He can feel it. "Rapid, do you know where we could find this girl?" Rapid smiles. "Come with me." She pulls up Corn and he follows her up to the 99th St. entrance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
9:00 pm Future site of the Rokkaku Stadium- or should I say past? Doom Rider is skating around the track. He's loved being there ever since the Noise tanks persuaded them to Race there. Just as he's about do do a wallride he hears a loud bang coming from the entrance. It distracts him and he falls. "Oh man, whoever did that is gonna get it! Doom Riders NEVER FALL!" HE gets up and starts frantically skating to the front of the stadium. He looks all around for what made that noise. He sees a very pretty girl standing right by the doors. "Hello!" She says in her perkiest voice. Doom Rider is entranced by the girls beauty. When he regains composure the looks at the girl. "Did you make that noise??" The girl laughs! "Of course silly! I AM moving in here you know!" Doom Rider giver her a confused look. "Sorry darling, this is GG territory and I own this place." "Oh! well not anymore!" He girl laughs and runs away. She grabs another suitcase and slams it to the ground making another loud noise. Doom Rider thinks for a moment. " hey! I have a proposal. Ill have a game of death ball against you and whoever wins gets to live here..." The girl thinks to herself.."Um, well...I Guess....Uh....NO!". Doom Rider is now steamed. he goes charging at the girl. The girl laugs and just as he's about to ram into her, she pulls out a can of paint and sprays it at his face. he faints. Something was definetly wrong with this paint.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 11:00pm 99th St. Rapid 99 and corn. Rapid runs into a house right in the middle of Benton Tower. She takes a key out of her skate and opens the door. Shes rummaging through a box full of junk when she finds a raggedy old map. "Here." She points to a small black dot on the map. Corn looks confused? "Um..what are you trying to say...shes right here?" "Well, she always said that if she ever came back to Tokyo I could always find her here." Corn took the map and looked at the small dot. "This looks like its located on Hikage St. ready to go?". Rapid nodded her head and they skate out of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2:00 am Garage. Jazz and Clutch are lugging in two big bags. They look at eachother. They were happy to be back home in NY but they are just as happy to be back in Tokyo. Combo spots Jazz and Clutch and skate over to them. He grabs them both in his arms. "Aw man! Why did you guys gotta leave! It's so different without you's!" Jazz smiles but she knows their not here to chit chat. They're here to reclaim what is their own. They unpack into a room and go back outside. "So Combo, gimmie the 411 on what happened?" Combo explains everything to Clutch. His face turns sour. "Thats horrible! man, ima go pull a Yoyo and investigate on my own for a while. Keep an eye on Jazz." Clutch skates out to Shibuya.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
5:00am somewhere in Sky Dinosaurian. Gum slowly opens her eyes. They focus and she sees Cube tied up to a Dinosaur leg. She looks down. Shes also tightly bound up. She struggles to release herself but its impossible. She thinks she can burn the rope with her Rockets on her skates but she dosen't have them on. She faintly calls for Cube until she wakes up. "Huh? Ow my head. Man, Gum is that you? Where are we?" "I dunno Cube. Somewhere in Sky Dino. Do you remember what happened?". Cube thinks to herself. "Someone kidnapped us, ive never seen her around. She had a mohawk-" They hear a bunch of people skating ahead. Gum motions to Cube to play dead. They both close their eyes and droop their heads. "This is perfect. Look at them! Soon tokyo will be yours Goddess!" Gum and Cube recognize the voice. It must be the girl. "youhave done very well Groove, I will definetly reward you with your own part of town to tag all to yourself." "Aw Boss this is the best! You finally get the streets back!". Gum and Cube knew what was happening now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ch: 3 sooon :D 


	3. look what we found!

Yea! I made it to 3!! *claps for herself* okay read now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * 7:00 am Rokkaku Stadium Doom Rider awakes finally. He is sitting in the Tokyo Stadium. His head is resting on the beautif ul girl that got him this way. Her skin is fair and she has long red hair that is tied up. She has piercing deep green eyes. She is wearing a black catsuit with Silver Skates. She is peering down at him. "What is going on!?" Doom Rider sits up. "Honey you need to relax!". He looks deep into her eyes. He becomes very tired and rests his head down again. He is falling in and out of sleep. He finally fully wakes up to see the girl pouring herself a drink. "Darling, you look thirsty would you like some." Doom Rider looks at the drink shes offering him. "I'll have to decline." He tries to get up but he notices his Hands are handcuffed to the ground. The girl laughs. "Oh you're not going anywhere!". She pinches his nose, opens his mouth and pours the drink down his throat. "NOBODY DECLINES TO ME!!" She laughs histerically. Doom Rider notices it's just normal coke. He is relieved. "Now, dawl I knw you you are but you don't know me. My name is Hypno. Princess of everything Rokkaku! Yea ima rudie and im part of the Moderns." Doom Rider is confused. "You must tell me, who are the moderns?" He inches his hand towards the other and turns on the microphone. Hopefully Combo can hear this back at the Garage. "Well, this chick named Goddess started us up. Supposedily she owns all the Graphitti souls and everything that has to do with them in Tokyo. When she found out that you kids had taken control of them, she formed us to take back what is rightfully hers." "Well," Doom Rider smiled. "Thanks for the 411.".  
  
* * * * * * meanwhile at the Garage. "...She formed us to take back what is rightfully hers." "Aw man!! We on a roll gurl!" Combo says as he gives Jazz a high five. "Now all we gotta do is find all of them and extuinguish them!" jazz says laughing. Corn and Rapid come skating back. "Corn we got info! Yea, Doom Rider is being held in the Stadium but he got some chick to fess' up about what this team is after!" Corn listens. "Perfect.". He smiles at Rapid. They were definetly on a roll now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * 8:30 am Dogenzaka Hill Beat is sleepily skating around looking for clues that could help the GG's.  
  
"Beat!" He hear Rhyth calling him. "Beat wait up for me! We gotta talk." She skates up to him. "Are you avoiding me because of what happened yesterday?" Beat blushes. She hugs his waist. "I want you and you can't avoid it." He hugs her back. "Im sorry I was just nervous. But im not anymore." Beat kisses her head and they skate around Dogenzaka hand-in-hand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * 9:00 AM Sky Dinosaurian Square The girl that Goddess calls Groove is sitting reading a magazine while she is also keeping an eye on the girls. As she watches them she snickers. "What are you laughin at?" Cube has a look of disgust on her face as she watches Groove. "You two pathetic fool. How could you think that you could manage the streets of Tokyo on you own!?" She laughs again and continues reading. Suddenly all their Watch Radios come on. "JET SET RADIO! Bustin' through the glass baby! Whats happen in Tokyo? Well, seems the GG's are gettin kicked 1-by-1. Hah! Who are these fools that can think they can do this! Whatch out babys the War has begun!". After the Radio broadcast Funky Dealer comes on. Groove is laughing. "We aren't babies!" Gum and Cube look at eachother and roll their eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 9:15 AM Shibuya Terminal Clutch is skating through the terminal. He knows he's on a mission but at the same time he's having a great time skating through his old stomping grounds. He sees immortals and Boogie skating too. "Hey Guys!" They look at him. "Clutch darling!" Boogie races over to him with Immortals at her side. She hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek "Long time no see baby!" Immortals shakes his hand and they all skate together. What they don't know is that someone is watching them. From the Tokyo line rails. he is smirking. He jumps down and slowly skates so the three of them can't hear. "Heh, fools." He Boost Dashes towards all of them making them all fall over. He grabs Boogie and pulls her away. "Immortals! Clutch! Help me!!" They try their hardest to skate towards this guy but he's too fast for them. He Boost Dashes towards the Tokyo Line Rails till they can't see him. "Not another one." Clutch says. He looks over to see Immortals crying. "My lovely lady is lost!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 9:30 AM Chuo St. Love Shocker and Soda are having Breakfast and mapping out what they know so far. "Alright." Love Shocker says as she stuffs her face with Egg Rolls. "We know what their after and we know who they have. but we don't know where they are." Soda takes a sip of his green tea. "We must think logically Dude! Rapid says that Goddess really likes the 99th st. area so we gotta look around there." Suddenly Love Shocker and Soda hear a loud Bang coming from the Lizard Statue. "Oh my gosh!" Love Shocker screams. They race up the stairs to see a girl dressed in a Samaurai outfit shooting off a gun. She is histerically laughing. Soda and love Shocker look at eachother. "Dude you pin her down and all spray her. Holie Molie shes a fire arm hazaard!" Love Shocker rolls her eyes at Soda's joke attempt and they skate towards her. Love Shocker grinds up the lizards tail and Boost Dashes at her. She dashes her off the lizard and on to the ground. "Oi! You aren't going anywhere." She holds her down and Soda sprays her until she becomes unconsious. They carry her back to the Garage. 


	4. The ups and the downs

Alrightyyy...ch 4! Read..  
  
10:00 Back at the Rokkaku Stadium. Hypno has left Doom Rider to himself. He is laying on the ground that he has raced accross so many times. He is still very tired from looking into Hypno's eyes. He hears the rolling of skates on the ground behind him. "Alright Soldier, time to wake up! Were gonna play a game. Im the Scientist and your the lab rat!" She looks into Doom Riders eyes. He is entranced by the shade of green. He suddenly feel alive and stands up. She spins him around so he's facing a door. A door he's never seen in the Stadium before.  
  
"Right this way!" She opens the door and with all her might she pushes Doom rider right into the room. It's the largest Mirror room he's seen in his life.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 10:15 Pharoh's Park. Boogie awakes to the sound of dragging on the bumpy Pavement. It takes her a moment to recgonize that shes the one being dragged. She tries to sit up. But it's impossible to because shes tied up. She looks up at a man smiling down at her. He has Short dark hair. He has a pair of tinted glasses. He is wearing a dark blue Undershirt with a logo she has never seen. "Hows it going princess?? Heh" Boogie gives him a confused look. "Im afraid I don't know what your talking about." "You'll see once we get there." They finally get to a large Pyramid. Of all the times Boogie has skated around the park she's never seen this one before. The man unties her and grabs her arm. He leads her to the entrance of the pyramid. The door opens. In front of them is a large ballroom. The walls are covered in Hieroglyphics. Their are statues of many Egyptian Gods all over. "Alright sir she's here!" A voice comes from the front of the room. "Thank you Class, im sure I can handle it from here." The man named Class throws Boogie down to the ground and walks out the door. "Welcome Boogie. Ive been waiting for this for a very long time." The man walks out of the shadows. Boogie Gasps.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 10:30 at the Garage. Jazz is changing the music while Combo is keeping track of everything thats going on. They suddenly hear Rollerblading coming from the Shibuya Terminal entrance. Clutch and Immortals are racing through. "Combo we got issues. Boogie was taken." Jazz jumps up and gasps. Immortals is still in tears. "My lovely lady! Taken from the spirits. If only the Gods could help!" Jazz hands Immortals a tissue. "Gee, seems the capture count is getting pretty high. Why today?" Jazz sits back down. "Oi! Combo. Come give us a hand!" It's Love Shocker and Soda. They have a large bundle. "Look at this Puppy! We sure could get some vital info from this girly!" Soda pulls a hood from her head. She still has blue paint all over her face. "She looks like a Samurai! But she has skates on?" Love Shocker laughs. "No really?" Combo rolls his eyes. The girl starts to stir so they all back away. She opens her eyes. "Huh! Where am I? Oh my gosh! GG's!" The girl jumps up and gets into some sort of fighting position. "Hey there! We don't wanna fight you. We just wanna know some stuff." The girl puts her hands over her mouth. Jazz approaches her. From where he's standing she looks very young. About 15. She has silky Black hair and pale skin coated with freckles. "Now, all we wanna know is where all of the GG's have gone. And also, why were you going phyco with the gun?" The girl looks around at all of them. A big grumble comes out of her tummy. They try to hold back the giggles. "Will you tell us what we wanna know if you give you some food?" The girl nods her head yes. Jazz walks over to the fridge and gets out some leftover Sushi from yesterdays dinner. The girl eats the dinner and looks at them all like she really appreciates it. "My name is Abby, im 15 years old. I live in the Skyscraper district My old Babysitter is Goddess and she recruited me to destroy the GG's." Combo laughs. "That was a bit open!" She tells them all everything she knows. But when it all comes down, she doen't know that much. They thank her for all the help shes given them and they all get on with what they were doing. But as they are too preoccupied the girl pulls out her Wrist Radio. "Groove?......Yea it's me......im here...in the garage......just a few.....two girls and about 5 guys.......I don't know how ill get out of here they have an eye on me....yea ok....".  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 11:00AM Sky Dinosaruian. Cube is clicking her heels against the Dinosaurs leg. She begins to hum the tune to "Aisle 10". Gum looks at her. She begins to hum too. They gradually make the humming louder until it turns into singing. Groove looks up from admiring her mohawk in the mirror. "Are you two demented?" She rolls her eyes. As Gum and Cube sing louder and louder Cube reaches her hand into her pants. She pulls out her Skull hairpin. She starts sawing at the rope until it comes loose. The rope unravels off of her body and she goes dashing at Groove. She struggles to get her into a headlock. "Alright sweetie. Gum and I are gonna make a quiet exit. Were just gonna get our skates and leave. Now, don't mention anything to your boss or ima Saw off your mohawk like I did to this rope." Groove nods yes. Gum and Cube get their skates, put them on and jump onto the rails of the rollercoaster and grind their way back to the entrance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 11:30AM Somewhere in the Fortified Residential Zone. Rapid and Corn are skating through the Fortified Residental. They see the remains of the Rokkaku blowdown. "Man this place is a wreck!" Corn says. "Hey I think it's right here!" It's a small house. There are holes all over patched up with wood. There is a poster on the door of the Rokkaku Goji emblem with a big red slash over it. Rapid motions Corn to keep quiet. She does a special knock. Twice very softly, than one very loud, followed by 5 average knocks. The door opens a crack. Rapid pushes Corn out of the way and motions him to hide behind an old washing machine. "Rapid! How are you?" Its Goddess. She motions Rapid to come in. She closes the door. "Is the plan working?" She pours Rapid a drink. "Perfectly!" She waves at a girl tied up in the corner. The girl has Teal hair and a chain hanging from her kneck. The girl that is said to be Rapid motions Corn to come inside. "Yea! I got Goddess tied up!". Corn races in. Goddess pushes him to the corner. Rapid watches in the corner of the room smiling. Corn gives her a confused look. Rapid pulls off a wig. Her firey black hair comes escaping out. It's Firelady. Corn looks at the real Rapid. She gives him a look of distress. Corn dosen't know what to do now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * Meanwhile at Pharoh's Park... Boogie is bound to a Lounger. A man is trying to fan her. People have changed her Athletic skating clothing to an Egyptian cotton dress. Her eyes are lined very dark and her Teal headband has been replaced with an Asp crown. A young man walks into the room. The same man that she gasped at....  
  
**Flashback** Before Boogie lived in Tokyo she lived in Cairo with her Mother. Thats where she recieved her first pair of Rollerblades. She was soo excited. She may of seemed abit old to be skating around (16 to be exact.) but it didn't matter to her. A new paved parking lot opened up right near her house. She would skate all the time on it. Until one day a boy came.His name was Osiris. he also had rollerblades. He was very attractive with his tanned skin and dark black hair. He was about the same age as Boogie. They use to race and have competitions and such. They talked all the time about what they wanted to do in 5 years. "I wanna move to Tokyo and start my own Buisness!" Boogie would say. "Well, in five years I wanna have the courage to tell you-" And with that he place a gentle kiss on his lips. Unfortunaetly, Boogie moved to Tokyo that year to live with her father. Osiris was devistated. They never saw eachother again........  
  
"Boogie! Ive missed you." Boogie couldnt decide whether to embrace him or hate him for joining the opposing team. "Hey, Osiris. This is a pretty nice do-up." Boogie scanned the room. "All for my princess!" He moves his lips closer too Boogies mouth. She looks away. "Hey, I haven't seen you for a while. Don't you think this is too fast?" He rolls his eyes than snaps his fingers. Hypno comes out of the shadows. "Your magesty, I don't got much time can we get this over?" Osiris points to Boogie. Hypno grabs her face. "Princess, your part of the moderns. You aren't Boogie, your Cleo." Boogie is entranced to her eyes, almost attracted. Hypno keeps repeating "Part of the moderns..". Boogie falls asleep. She is in a state of shock. She dosen't remember anything. Osiris thanks Hypno and she skates back to the Rokkaku Stadium. Alrighty.....ch 4 is finnished.... 


	5. Everything Back to normal?

5...and im writing it in present tense. For those who have read the story...Friends/other fan fic ppl and they have told me not to write in present. But if I write in another tense, my story will be worse than it is. In future chapters when ive learnt to write in different tenses better. I will write in past.  
  
12:00 at the Garage. Jazz is talking to Abby. She tries to get every bit of information she can. Suddenly, Doom Riders voice comes from her Radio watch. "Jazz!....You there? I need you. We have a problem. That Hypno chick locked me in the biggest mirror room ive ever seen. I need help. Wanna come over and gimmie a hand!?". Jazz looks at Love Shocker and Soda. They are looking back at her. They must of heard the message. "I'll help." Love Shocker helps. "But i'll need your help Jazz. You know the Rokkaku Stadium better than all of us." Jazz blushes. "Doom Rider, we can be down in about fifteen minutes. Can you handle the situation for that long?". There is a long pause. "Doom Rider?" Jazz repeats his name. "Ahhhhh!!! Hypnos in here and she dosent look happy." Jazz looks at Love Shocker. They both look at Garam who is eating a sandwich. "Im game! Oh yeah!" He throws the sandwich to Potts. They all skate out of the Garage. Immortals is still in tears. He is moping around. "Hey! Hey you!" Combo is calling him. Immortals looks up. "What are you doin! Letting your woman get dragged around like that! Go save her you mummified bafoon!". "You grand fool! She is not my girlfriend. And she is gone forever." Combo rolls his eyes. "Listen, we gotta get the GG's together. Go look for her. If she's dead, than go and find someone else.". Immortals ponders for a second. Than he gets up, salutes Combo and Skates out the 99th st. exit.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
12:10 Fortified Residential Zone Corn is stunned in the corner of the small house. Goddess is looking at the two of them. "Well, this is a party! My best friend and the leader of the opposing gang!" Goddess laughs. She looks at her nails. She gives them a disgusted look. "Man, I sure do need a manicure- but back to the subject. You are my enemys, heh I would never guess!". Corn and Rapid look at each other. They seem very confused. Goddess pulls out a cigarette from her purse. She lights it. Rapid twiches. "Aww! Darling I forgot you hated the smell of cigarettes! Heh, I guess thats your problem!." She takes a long drag. "Corn! My main man! Want some?" She wags it at him. Corn regains composure and walks away from the wall. "You are one twisted woman!" Corn dashes at Goddess. She lifts her arm and extends her fingers. Corn stops. Something has come over him. "You stupid rebel. Gee, you'd think before you act. The strength and hatred locked up in Rokkaku Goji has been given to me. Im invincible you freak!" She tightly closes her hand. Corn falls to the ground. "Goddess you dirty animal!" Rapid stands up. She grabs a piece of the rope and holds it tightly. The rope frays and breaks. It ravels off of her. Goddess looks at her. "Goddess! Do not use the energy of the street. If you use it up we will all die!" Goddess laughs. "Oh well its mine now!" She laughs histerically until they all hear glass shatter. They all run out of the house. An old Rokkaku Police Helicopter comes down. it is covered in Modern's tags. Firelady runs up to it. A rope comes down. Firelady grabs ahold of it. After a couple of minnutes Firelady sticks her head out of the window. "Goddess, we gotta situation down at Sky Dino!" Goddess looks at them. "Our buisness is not finnished!." She grabs onto the Rope. The Helicopter flys out of the same Hole it made. Rapid falls to her feet. She puts her head in her hands. Corn skates over to her and hugs her. "It's going to be okay." Rapid begins to cry. "It..it...it's not! I...can't d-do this anymore." Corn holds her tight. "We can stay here as long as you want.".  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 12:30 Pharoh's park. Cleo looks out the window. She looks at the Golden lights of the park. She thinks its beautiful. Osiris walks over to her. "Cleo, are you enjoying the view?". Cleo looks into Osiris's silvery eyes. "Darling I love it here.". Osiris kisses her hand than walks out to the balcony. Cleo follows him. They notice a mummified man skating around the park. "Boogie, lovely Boogie! I came to find you! Holler back at me if your here!" Immortals skates around the Statues. Osiris laughs. "Immagine that! A mummified Rollerblader!" Boogie laughs too. Than, the mummified man looks up at the Balcony. "Boogie! It's me! Im rescuing you! Run away from that man! Bad man!". Cleo looks at Osiris. "Is this man insane?" Osiris laughs. Immortals jumps onto a rail that goes near the Balcony. He grinds up. "Boogie! Is that you?". Cleo gives him a weird look. "Im afraid you've got me confused with someone else..? I am not who you call Boogie. I am Cleo, princess of Pharoh's park!". Immortals gasps. "My my the lords! They sent her to me!" Boogie jumps off the grind onto the balcony. He bows down and kisses Cleos feet. Osiris walks away to the other side of the balcony. "Class, we have a problem, a GG has walked in, and he is obsessed with Boogie." Osiris waits a moment until Class responds: "Is he wrapped up like a mummy?" Osiris glances at Immortals. "For sure." "Thats a good thing than, he's got a team of his own. Tell him to get his brothers. See you around Osiris." Osiris walks back to Immortals. "Um, young sir, may ask where your brothers are?" Immortals looks up. He then walks to the rail of the balcony. "BROTHERS! I NEED YOU! BROTHERS!". Two heads pop out of a Apartment building. "Immortals!" They jump out of the building and grind to their brother. Osiris approaches them. "You are now officially soldiers of the Moderns! Bow to your Pharoh and Princess!". All of them bow at once. Osiris smiles and says: "You are all mine now".  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
1:00 pm Rokkaku Stadium. Doom Rider is running through the Mirror Room. Every way he looks he can see mirrors. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Hypno in a mirror smiling. "Bloody Hell!" He screams. Hypno leaves the room. "Aww Doom ive given you enough pain for a while. Why don't you keep on running and i'll just relax out here!" She sips on a Smoothie. "Not on your life you won't!" Goddess is pushed back into the room. She looks behind her. It's Jazz, Love Shocker, Garam, Beat, and Ryth. Goddess smirks. "Catch me if you can..Suckas!! Haha!" Hypno boost dashes around the corner. "Alright Guys, lemme think, Ryth and Beat you go left. Love and Garam, take a right. And i'll follow the freak!"Jazz says. They all nod yes and take off to their places. Jazz is wandering through the maze of mirrors. She sees Doom Rider in a mirror left to her. "Doom!" Doom Rider looks right. He sees Jazz. "Ahh! What a relief I thought id never find you!" He skates towards her but he hits his head on a mirror. Jazz giggles. "Stay where you are!" And she skates off. Ryth and Beat are holding hands so they don't loose each other. They see Hypno. "Get her!" Ryth gets on Beats back. He's confused. "Boost dash towards her!" Beat thinks for a moment. "Ryth cover your face!" Beat kicks off. He sees the smoke coming out of his skates. He skates to his left. They get to a large room. "This must be the middle." Says Ryth. There are four passage ways. Jazz gets to another. "Hey Guys!" She stays in the doorway. Garam and Love Shocker get to the next. "Whoa! guys what room is this?" They hear a shrieking coming from the next.  
  
"Aww darnit!!!!" Hypno skates right into the middle of the room followed by Doom. Hypno looks around the room. She looks at Beat and Ryth. Beat is smiling and Ryth is jumping up and down laughing. She looks at Garam and Love Shocker. They high five eachother than Love Shocker blows Hypno a kiss. Jazz and Doom Rider skate up to her and grab her arms. "You've got some serious explaining to do gurlie!" Doom Rider laughs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 1:15 the Garage Poison Jam has been in tears since he found out that Gum was kidnapped. He is sitting on one of the old dusty, red couches. They've been danced on, and Boost Dashed but they are still the most comfortable couches in the world. Combo is on the Pinball machine. They hear skating coming from the 99th street entrance. Poison Jam sits up and watches to see who is coming. He focuses his eyes. "Gum!!" He jumps off the couch and Boost dashes towards her. He scoops her up in his arms and plants a long kiss on her lips. Cube, who was with Gum watches the romance in the making in front of her. She wishes someone would do that to her. She wishes they would look past her bad reputation. Poison Jam puts Gum down. "Aww boss, don't think I forgot you!" He skate towards Cube and gives her a giant hug. They skate towards Combo. He gives them both high fives. They all sit down on the couches. "So what happened?" Combo asks curiously. Cube and Gum explain everything about Groove and Goddess. "Them two worse than you Boss! Hehe.." Cube gets up and shows Poison Jam her fist. Gum looks at Combo. "Seems everything is going back to normal! Almost peaceful..." Combo shakes his head. "Gum, darling I think we've only begun!"  
  
Okiee...6 is on its way soon. 


	6. GG's taking charge

Here is Ch.6.. Hopefully it will be a bit slower........... Also...im sorta running out of ideas...if you have any..um..tell me!  
  
1:30 Fortified Residential Zone Rapid is resting her head on Corns lap. He looks at her. She notices what beautiful eyes she has. He's never seen her with her sparp teal eye makeup on. She looks quite different. More innocent. You couldn't tell that she's lived on 99th st. all her life. Rapid is looking up at the glass dome covering the fortified residential. "If you really look at this place a certain way, it's quite nice." Says Rapid. "It would be a nice place to raise kids." Corn looks down at her. "Yea." Is all he can say. "Corn your really quiet. Is something a matter?" She looks up at him. "No nothing's the matter. Im kinda just thinking about everything. Kinda wondering what it all means. Like, what did we do to Goddess?" Rapid sits up. "Corn, Rapid's alot older than you and me. The GG's weren't the first street gang or something!She use to tell me about the streets before we even knew about that kind of stuff. Things were alot rougher than now." She sits her head back down. "Im sorry I never knew." Corn tries to say this in his most soothing voice. "No, it's my fault. Everything is my fault!" Rapid sits back up. "Why didn't I just join her! Nothing would of happened! Stupid Tokyo! Stupid rebellious teens!." Tears trickle down Rapids face. She gets up but Corn grabs her hand. "It's not your fault. It's every one of out faults. Don't think like that! And over my dead body would you ever join the moderns!" Corn dosen't notice but as he was speaking he had a hold on Rapid. She looks confused. But she smiles. She rests her head against Corns and closes her eyes. "Silly boy, don't get too worked up." He also smiles. He puts his hands on her fair skinned cheeks. He inches his mouth closer to hers. As he's about to kiss her, he stops himself. "I can't. Not under circumstances like this." Rapid looks up to him. "But I want you to! I don't care...gee Corn, you've been sending me messgages since I joined! What circumstances are we under?" Corn gets up. "Alot of stuff. Rapid, I feel like the only reason I wanna kiss you is because I have nobody." Rapid's eyes swell up. She stands up. "Corn, the game isn't played this way. Why have you drawn me on like this?" Goddess chokes up. She Dashes straight out of the Residential Zone. Corn knows not to follow her. But he has to.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * 1:45 Pharoh's park. Cleo is seated on a gold chair in a large bedrom. She is looking in the mirror at her reflection. Admiring everything about herself. She feels different. She vaguely remembers her past. Osiris told her that she got into a car crash on the way to Tokyo. But she has no bruises. Something seems wrong. But everything is so perfect to her. Nothing could go wrong. She pulls out a bottle of perfume and sprays herself. She hears a knock at her door. "Enter!" She says. Immortals walks in. "Hello darling!" Boogie says very happily. She has a strange attraction to her new servant. Immortals bows to her. He walks over to the Bed. The bedspread is White with a gold flower embroidery. He feels the fabric than pulls it off the bed. Boogie looks at him strangely. "Darling, may I ask what your doing?" Immortals looks up at her. "Finding you! Not the Cleo lady. The real Boogie lady Inside of you!" He continues to pull the sheets of the bed than pulls off the Mattress. He finds boogies gloves. "Boogie! These yours!" He smells them. Cleo screams. "A madman you are! Get out of my room!" Immortals skates over to her and puts his hand over her mouth. He unwraps his face to reveal a beautiful smile. He has dark brown hair and navy blue eyes. He speaks in a normal accent. "Boogie, somebody did this to you. You are not Cleo, I don't even know if your egyptian! You have to understand. We must leave here." Cleo elbows him in his mouth. "What the hell do you think is going on!" She rubs her eyes. "my head hurts, something is weird, find Osiris for me servant." She sits back on the gold chair. Cleo thinks to herself. Something is definetly wrong now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * 2:00 Sky Dinosaurian. Groove is pacing around the entrance of Sky Dinosaurian. She hears the faint murmur of helicopter wings in the distance. She sees the Helicopter above her. She waves. Slowly, it lands. Goddess comes storming out of it. "Aww boss! I never ,meant to let them go! The fiesty one was gunna kill me! What could I do!" Groove was in tears as she said this. "Also Boss," Class walks out from behind a fake palm tree. "Seems Abby and now Hypno were taken." Goddess shakes her head. She sits down on a bench and puts her head in to her hands. She lifts her face up and smiles. "That's okay." She says. She begins to laugh a bit. Class and Groove look at each other. They skate towards her. "Uh, boss what do you mean everythings okay?" Asks Groove. "I have everything under control, it's working perfectly. My plan!" Groove and Class give eachother another confused look. "Boss, I thought the plan was to destroy the GG's. Not to have all the Moderns captured and tortured till they give them some information!" Class says. Goddess looks up. "Are you saying my plan is going wrong!?" Goddess is getting red in the face. "N-not at-t all b-boss..." Class is whimpering. "Do you disrespect me?" Goddess is really getting angry. "W-w-why would I-I d-do t-that-t b-b-boss?" Goddess grabs Class by the neck and lifts him off the ground. She walks towards the rails of the Rollercoasters. "Boss that ain't a good idea!" Groove is yelling at her. Goddess sets Class on the Rollercoaster. She laughs than pushes him. "Grind to oblivion!" She falls on the ground and rolls around. Groove and Class-although he's a bit scared, laugh too. As they are laughing they don't notice Goddess get on the rails and grind towards Class. She boost dashes towards him. As they are about to get to the spirals, Goddess pushes him off the Rollercoaster. She jumps on to a building. and says to herself: "Class, I really mean't what I said." She smiles. Goddess grinds back to Groove. Firelady has gotten out of the helicopter to see what happened. Goddess skates up close to the two of them. "Take it as a lesson girls." Goddess pats the both of them on the back. They skate back to helicopter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * 2:30, Garage. Love Shocker, Garam, Jazz, Rhyth, Doom Rider and Beat come walking in from the 99th st. entrance. Garam and Doom Rider have Hypno, they are holding on to her from each shoulder. Rhyth and Beat are holding hands. Jazz sees Clutch. She boost dashes towards him. She give him a long hug. Love Shocker watches all of this. She looks up into the endless sky. She wishes she could have someone to do those kind of things to her. Combo gets up and gives them all high fives for getting Hypno. "Now, now, who is this?" Combo looks at Hypno. Hypno rolls her eyes. They sit Hypno down in the GG's living room. Abby is seated on a black couch with a bunch of Pink and yellow tags all over it. They sit Hypno down beside her. Soda ties her up. Hypno has a plan. "Soda, your wonderful." She looks into his eyes. Soda gets enranced by her stunning green eyes. Garam comes rushing into the room. He remembers that they don't call Hypno, Hypno for nothing. Garam takes the goggles off of Soda's head and puts them over his eyes. He shakes his head. "Dude i've gotta headache. What just happened?" Soda rubs his head. Garam escorts him out of the room. "Don't pull any of that funny buisness shit." He says to Hypno. Garam walks out of the room and joins the GG's. jazz is ordering for a Pizza while the rest of them are waiting for response from other GG's. Jazz walks over to Combo who is fiddling around with the music-as usual. They hear Skating coming from the 99th st. entrance. The see a man in without a shirt in overall shorts. He has a fedora, similar to Immortals...Combo stands us. "Sir may I assist you?" He asks. "It's me guys! You gotta help!" Immortals is yelling. "Holy cow! Id never see the day Immortals would quit worshipping the Egyptian dudes!!" Rhyth is jumping up and down squealing. Immortals skates over to the others. "Man, something happenin' in the Pharoh's district. Boogie has changed." Immortals is panting as he says this. Love Shocker throws him a bottle of Carbonated water. Immortals pops it and drinks it all in one gulp. He sits down and begins to tell them about Boogie- or Cleo. "Man, who did this?" yells Cube. She stands up and cracks her fingers. Immortals points to Hypno. Shes looking out the window at all of them. Immortals runs to the washroom. He brings a roll of toilet paper back with him. He begins to roll it around his face. Tears are streaming down it at the same time. "I've got to go save her. She can't love Osiris. Not like that. She has to love me! She's mine! And I don't share things that are as precious as her with anybody else!" He runs back to the 99th St. entrance. The toilet paper is streaming behind him. Gum catches the roll. She sets it down. "Im game on saving Boogie." She says. She looks at Poision Jam. "Mee too." He says. They follow Immortals out of the entrance. "Wait! We'll go too guys!" Clutch calls. They race out of the Garage.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2:30 99th Street. Rapid is grinding up Benton tower. She looks down and watches all the lights mix together as she races up the dragon. It's her favourite thing to do when she feels sad. She gets to the top. The leans on a rail and puts her head in her hands. "All my fault.." She mumbles to herself. She looks up into the dark sky. Full of all its stars. Tears trickle down her face. She feels a hand on her back. "No it's not. Why do you think that?" She looks behind her. It's Corn. She walks to the other side of the roof and sits down. She dangles her feet off the edge and begind to pick the maroon paint off the rails. "Rapid, just listen. Shit, why do you have to be so stubborn when it comes to stuff like this? Just hear me out." He says. Rapid motions him to sit down beside her. "Speak." She says in a very cold voice. "What I meant is....argh, I don't know how to explain. I left home because I thought it would be cool to be a rebellious teen-or whatever you call them. It'd be awsome to join my best friends and do whatever I felt like. But than I became an adult. And you're were the first person I saw I could cling onto. Thats why." Corn twiddles her fingers. Rapid rolls her eyes. "Corn, that's super stupid. But...I understand." Rapid gets up. Corn follows her. "So can we just kinda, be friends for a while? before I know that everything is alright?" Corn asks. Rapid nods her head. They hug and sit back down. "Hey, don't we have to go help people?" Asks Rapid. "Nah lets just sit around and enjoy our company."Says Corn. He chuckles. Rapid rolls her eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2:45 Pharoh's Park. Cleo is still holding her head. It's throbbing. She looks into the mirror. She feels the abck of her head. "Who am I?" She asks herself. Cleo grabs a brush and pulls it into her hair. It sticks to the Blonde hair. She digs it in more but it ends up pulling out a couple strands from her head. Tears begin to roll out her eyes. "Princesses have beautiful soft hair! Only rebels have hair like this?!" She pulls the brush out of her hair and runs to the Grand Bed. She moves the mattress back in place and Falls onto the bed. She grabs a sheet off the bed and throws it over her. Boogie hears a knock at the door. The door opens. "Cleo! My lovely? Oh, have you had a temper tantrum and pulled all the covers off the bed?" Osiris chuckles to himself. Cleo sticks her head out from under the covers. "Am I needed?" She asks Osiris. He walks over to the bed and gets on. He lays beside her and strokes her cheek. "I need you." He says to her. Cleo rolls her eyes. Osiris pulls his face closer to hers and kisses her mouth. Cleo scrunches up her face. "I don't want to be kissed. I want to sleep." Osiris rolls his eyes and rolls off the bed. "Gee, darling, it's like were not even married?! What is wrong with you! Am I officially gross or something?!" Cleo gets up. "Darling, im sorry. I just have a headache. Your not gross. Im sorry." She leans down to him and kisses his forehead. They hear a crash from outside the bedroom door. Osiris get up followed by Cleo and they race out into the corridor to see what happened. It's a Guard with a strange face tagged on his back. He walks up to Cleo and Osiris. "R-R-R-ud-d-dies!!!!!!!" He screams at the top of his lungs. He becomes pale than falls onto the ground. Osiris and Cleo look at eachother. Osiris snorts. "Yikes rudies!!" He immitates the palace guard by running around and holding his neck. Cleo laughs. "Your right your magesty, Rudies." The voice came from a large Rubber tree plant. The leaves rustle and are seperated to see Goddess'es face sticking out. She smiles and gets up. "If you don't mind Cleo, may I have a word with your hubbie?" Goddess asks. Cleo nods and she heads towards the Parlour. Goddess watches until Cleo is out of sight. "Seems the GG's are looking for their girl. And they have an advantage over us. Seems hypno and Abby are taken" Goddess says. Osiris rubs his chin and thinks for a moment. "Who's left?" Goddess looks to the ceiling and thinks. "Groove, Firelady, and you. But we're still recruiting." says Goddess. "What happened to Class?!" asks Osiris. Goddess puts her head down. "Class had an accident over in Sky Dinosaurian. Nobody's heard from him." After Goddess tells him she turns her back towards Osiris and smirks.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * meanwhile, outside the Palace in Pharoh's park. 


	7. Showdown at pharoh's park

Errr....not too many people review...I think I might stop writing the story...I have other things to think about...like passing math and passing gr. 9. Yes.  
  
Meanwhile outside of The Pharoh's Park pyramid. Jazz, Gum, Clutch, Poison Jam and Immortals are peering down from the Grafitti at the Pyramid in which Boogie is being captured. They watch the guard that they just tagged race into the Pyramid.  
  
"Man this place has got alot of Guards...whats happenin?" Asks Poison jam. Immortals stands up.  
  
"Im going in" He pulls up one of he suspender straps that fell from his arm. as he's about to Grind down the small Pyramid, Jazz grabs his arm.  
  
"I wanna come" she asks. Immortals nods his head. They grind down the pyramid and head towards the larger Pyrmaid. Gum stands up.  
  
"Hey Clutch, I think were gonna get a closer look of whats going on, you'll be okay here?" Gum asks. Clutch nods his head. Gum and Poison Jam grind closer to the pyramid. Clutch goes through Jazz's backpack and finds a pair of Binoculars. He peers into them and looks towards the small balcony. He sees a girl and a boy. They are looking around outside, acting as if noting is going wrong. Clutch smiles. He skates towards the Lines closest to the Satelites. A cold hand grabs his neck.  
  
"Not so fast Clutch." He reconizges the voice. He looks behind him. It's Goddess.  
  
"What are you doing." He dosen't look into her eyes knowing that he would be lying to her any second.  
  
"Oh darling, don't act as if you don't remember me! Remember when us street kids, you the Rapid sisters and me would play around here? Just after you moved here from the states." Clutch shrgs his shoulder to get Goddess's hand off his back.  
  
"I don't remember, and i don't intend to. Gee Goddess you think ill act as though you weren't my enemy? Heh.." Goddess skates over to the opposite side of the Platform and pus her head in her hands.  
  
"Oh Clutch how could you!?" She begins to sob. Clutch slowly skate over to her, feeling a bit bad. He puts his hand on her shoulder. She swiftly turns around.  
  
"You think, i'll let you off the hook just like that? fuck, you act like your a maried man, with your little lover girl. You'll never change! A street kid never can! She's molding you like clay! You can't do that! You kow deep inside, your not a GG. The GG's believe in morals! Do you? NO! The GG's are assertive! Your aggressive. And you should stay that way Clutch. You are a rebellious teen!-or, you were. Now your a usless adult. Think Clutch. Where, or Who do you belong to! Just think for once. Than act." Goddess skates off into the distance. Clutch watches her. He thinks to himself. Was everything Goddess said true? He looks at the Grafitti stop. The lights dance around it. He gets into it and puts Jazz's Binoculars back into her bag.  
  
"hey," Clutch turns around. it's Jazz.  
  
"I just came to get some paint from my bag. I need some more. Are you alright?" She skates up to him.  
  
"No, actually im not okay right now. Im kinda confused Jazz, I don't really know what to say.. I- I just need to get out of here. Okay? Don't follow me. Your better off getting Boogie on your own." Clutch skates off.  
  
"Wait!" Jazz yells but Clutch dosen't listen. She watches as her boyfriend skates into the distance. Inside, Jazz knows what happened. She'll just have to wait.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2:50 pm. 99th Street. "H-he just ran off! Without telling me what happened! What do I do Corn?" Corn looks down at the Wrist Radio.  
  
"Jazz, i'll keep an eye out for him."Corn turns off the Radio. He looks at Rapid, who's looking at him.  
  
"What was that about?" Rapid asks.  
  
"Seems Clutch ran off, she said that hesaid something about needing time on his own....". Out of the corner of Rapid's eyes she sees Clutch grinding towards teh Garage.  
  
"Seems he's right there." She tells Corn. Corn nods. Without either of them saying anything they head straight towards the Garage.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2:55 Garage. Clutch comes racing into the Garage. He heads straight towards the Room Jazz and him are staying in. he pulls a Backpack out of his suitcase. He throws few of his belongings in. He looks around before leaving the room. Just as he's about to dash towards the Dogenzaka entrance. A hand catches his shirt.  
  
"Thought about our little chat?" It's Goddess. Clutch stares deep into her hazel eyes. He sees Abby and Hypo behind Goddess dragging Combo to the Broken bathtub, where Soda, Cube, Love Shocker, Doom Rider, Beat and Ryth are piled up.  
  
"What did you do?!" He asks Goddess.  
  
"Well, lets just say their taking nappies." Clutch rolls his eyes. Goddess walks behind him and begins to massage his tight shoulders.  
  
"Thats my boy, don't let it get to you, the fact that your "friends" are sound asleep. This is your perfect time to escape! No Corn or Jazz nagging on you!"Clutch smirks. He shrugs Goddess's hands off of him, what a deja'vu, he thinks to himself.  
  
"Goddess, im not leaving to join the moderns, im leaving on a day trip, kinda like some time to myself thank you very much." Goddess rolls her eyes. She snaps her fingers. Clutch's knees begin to wobble. He feels hands being dragged up his legs. He sweats. Hypno comes up face to face with him. She batt's her eye lashes and licks her lips. She smashes her face towards his face, giving him a very aggressive kiss. Clutch struggles and struggles but he can't help but like what he's recieving. All of a sudden, he feels younger, stronger, and a bit badder. He opens his eyes and looks at his fellow teammates. Abby, Goddess, and Hypno. He smirks. He hears skating comming from the 99th St. entrance. Corn stops at the staircase and looks around at the Garage. He focuses his eyes on Clutch.  
  
"This must be our que girls, hey Clutch, meet us in Fortified Res." Goddess says. Clutch nods his head. The girls grind up the telephone wire and head out the Rokkaku-Dai heights entrance. Clutch picks his backpack off the floor. He begins to skate towards the exit.  
  
"Hey, not so fast kid." Corn puts his hand on Clutch's shoulder.  
  
"What do you think your doing?! Your girlfriend is sobbing in the Skyscraper district and your acting like nothings wrong?" Clutch smiles. He pushes Corn to the ground. Rapid steps in.  
  
"Hey, Clutch pull your act together. What happened" Clutch dosen't respond. Rapid skates in front of him and graps his Sweater.  
  
"Dammit Clutch! What did Goddess do?!" Clutch looks into Rapid's eyes. She notices a glaze over his eyes. He grabs her by the shoulders and lifts her off the ground. He Spins her around and throws her into a wall. He watches her for a moment. Rapid opens her eyes.  
  
"Don't ask so many questions you stupid ditz." and as Clutch says that he boost dashes into the Rokkaku entrance. Somehow, the only thing you can hear in the Garage is the small murmur coming from the Radio playing Grace and Glory.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * 3:00 Pharoh's park. Jazz is sitting in the Graffiti stop with Gum. Gum is looking through her handbag for a tissue. She finds one and hands it to Jazz. Jazz grabs it and wipes her wet eyes. Her makeup smears all over her face. She sniffles.  
  
"What happened to him?! I thought I tamed him...taught him how to be a good man!" Jazz blows her nose. Gum rubs her back.  
  
"Jazz, if he really loves you, he'll come back. And you know he will!" Gum says. Jazz looks up at her and smiles. The two girls get up and grind down the small pyramid towards the Pharoh elevator where Poison Jam is watching the Balcony. He passes Jazz the Binoculars. She watches for a while. They see Immortals dusting. He hand signals them that it's all clear. Jazz looks at Gum and Poison Jam. They are already heading for the exit of the Elevator.  
  
Gum heads out of the elevator first, followed by Poison Jam. From behind the Elevator, one of Immortals brothers pops up. Poison jam skates up to him.  
  
"Whats up bro!?" He sticks out his hand. Immortals looks down at it. He looks back up at Poison Jams face. Poison Jam gives him a big grin. Immortals scrunches up his face.  
  
"You aren't a believer. You are a tresspasser of the Pharoh kingdom." Immortals pulls out a can of paint.  
  
"Hey man, whats up?" Gum yells. Immortals looks at her.  
  
"Two tresspassers. heh...one game of Graffitti wars." Immortals says. Gum and Poison Jam look at each other. They smile. Gum pulls out a can of paint. So does Poison Jam. Immortals begins to skate backwards towards the graffiti stop. As Gum is about to boost dash towards Immortals, she hears a voice coming from her Wrist Radio.  
  
"Guys, thanks for distracting the brothers, ima check it out inside." It was Jazz. They don't respond.  
  
Jazz opens a large door. She thinks to herself:  
  
"Gee, school surely did pay off, in history they taught us about pyramids and how they had traps all over them, better keep an eye out!" Jazz looks behind a corner. She hears a slight humming. She pulls out a can of White paint and shakes it up. She sprays all over the corner. a bunch of Red Lasers are staring her right in the eye. Jazz smirks. She bends backwards and begins to inch her way under them.  
  
"Pu-lease! Boobie traps? Can they think of anything better?" Jazz shakes her head. She beginsto skate faster. Her wheel rolls over something bumpy. She looks behind. A tile on the ground is blinking red. Jazz gulps.  
  
"That dosen't look good......" She hears rumbling from far away. And than she hears giant steps coming towards her. Jazz rolls her eyes.  
  
"Oh brother! Can't they get some better equipment?" The Rokkau Teror drone is walking towards her. It throws out small bombs. One right beside Jazz's foot. She skates a couple yards away and waits for the bombs expolde. After the big boom she dashes towards the drone and grinds up it. She begins to tag all over it. She smirks. As she draws closer to the Front window, She takes her skate and slams it into it. The man operating it inside is franticalls trying to get loose. Jazz grabs him by the scruff of his neck. She puls out a can of paint and sprays it in his eyes.  
  
"Boy, that sure feels good...." Jazz sighs, defeating the Terror drone might of relieved her physical pain of losing Clutch, but not the emotional.  
  
Small chapter, felt like posting...didn't feel like writing...k im seriously out of ideas wanna help? Thanks! 


	8. The save

Happy long weekend! Not much to say except this story is going downhill on my part.. :( oh well. Thats okay!  
  
3:15-Pharoh's Park. Cleo is having tea when a servant rushes in.  
  
"Ma'am you must leave, a group of rebels have found their way inside the castle." he says. Cleo looks at Osiris who is playing chess with a friend of his.  
  
"What should we do?" She asks him.  
  
"Sit here, our Pyramid has the best protection." he responds. Cleo nods her head. She walks over to the game. it's Osiris's move. He seems stumped. She smirks. She takes a piece and moves it in front of his opponents king.  
  
"Check!" She squeals. Osiris gets up and hugs her.  
  
"I never knew you knew how to play!" Osiris says. Cleo thinks to herself.  
  
"neither did I...gee sometime I feel like I know how to do so many things that I never knew I could do!" she responds. Osiris panics.  
  
"Uh, how'd about we go and fetch you a nice cold drink, its quite stuffy in here don't you think?" Osiris motions the servant to close the windows. He sees Gum chasing an immortals brothers. He walks Cleo towards the kitchen.  
  
** * * * * * * 3:30- Garage. Rapid dragged all the GG's to their rooms. She kept Corn on the couch upstairs. She put Aisle 10 on very faintly. She rests Corn's head on her lap. She brushes his face away from his face. He slowly opens his eyes.  
  
"What got into him?" He whispers.  
  
"I don't really know. But he's gone. Goddess found him and took him with. She also found Hypno and Abby and took them away too." Rapid responds.  
  
"Rapid, how much do you know about Goddess. And how do you know her?!" Corn asks. Rapid closes her eyes for a moment.  
  
"Too much. She not your average skater for sure. She's always believed in the paranormal and that kind of stuff.". Rapid responds. They hear the sound of shoes against the pavement coming towards the garage from the Dogenzaka Hill entrance. They look towards the entrance. It's a girl. Se looks about 14. She has a school uniform on and a set of headphones around her kneck. She has medium golden brown hair thats wrapped up with a green scars similar to Jazz's. She looks towards Rapid and Corn and squints her eyes. She pulls out a pair of thick frame glasses. Something about her face is very familliar to Corn.  
  
"Yo! Can we help you?" Corn hollers. She girl walks towards them.  
  
"Man, GG's? Awsome! Can I join?" She says. Rapid and Corn look at eachother. Rapid snorts.  
  
"Kid, you look about five, I think you shouldn't be running away from home yet!." Rapid says.  
  
"Im not planning on running away from home. I just wanna help. Ive been listening to JSRF and-"  
  
"Whoa what?! How did you get a wrist communicator?" Corn interrupts the girl. She pulls the sleve up and shows them.  
  
"I have sources. DJ K. gave me one." The girl says. Rapid and Corn look at eachother. They give eachother confused looks.  
  
"Hey, if you wanna join the team you gotta know how to skate." Rapid says. The girl laughs. She pulls her bag off her back.  
  
"Heh, you think id become that un-prepaired? Boy, you sure got me wrong!" She pulls out a green pair of skates with sequins on them. She pulls of her loafers and pulls her skates on. She unzips her school dress to reveal a green pleated dress than unbuttons her school shirt and throws on a tight white shirt.  
  
"Im ready for my test!" She says. Corn smirks. He slowly gets onto his feet. He asks her simple questions...how to jump and how to grind. The girl does everything he says to do flawlessly. Corn smiles.  
  
"It's not that easy to join girlie. You need time and effort and dedacation. Gee, you should put your effort into your school work, get a good job and do something with your life. Don't go down the same path as we did." Corn says. The girls eyes get watery.  
  
"You didn't even listen to my story idiot! You don't understand. Im not planing on running off to the streets with YOU! Espacially not you. I have a life, a good one. Im doing this for the sake of your friend!" The girl says. Corn sighs and looks at Rapid. Rapid shrugs.  
  
"Guys, good news. Jazz is in the pyramid." It's Gum on the Wrist communicator.  
  
"Look kid, we gotta go. Can you come back later on or something?" Corn asks.  
  
"Im comming with, and it's Melody-not kid." She says. Corn rolls his eyes.  
  
"Corn, it is a good opportnity to see if this kid truthfully wants to chill with us?" Says Rapid.  
  
"Besides, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be out right now. Clutch sure bent you up!" Corn crosses his arms.  
  
"Yea, yea." Rapid motions Melody to follow her towards the 99th st. exit. Melody smiles and skates behind her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 3:40-Rokkaku Dai-Heights. Clutch is sitting on top of the old Chimmeny stack. He hears grinding from below getting closer and closer. Goddess jumps up.  
  
"Hey, how's everything?" She asks Clutch.  
  
"Fine I guess, im just glad im here." he responds. She smiles  
  
"I really missed you, it's been years since I last saw you. Remember when the Rapid sisters and us use to hang around Benton tower?" She laughs. So does Clutch.  
  
"Yea, that was fun I guess." He says.  
  
"And, remember that time Rapid grinded and-" Goddess takes Clutch's face and pulls hers towards his. Clutch dosen't hesitate. He passionately kisses her on the lips. He loves it, but something is missing in this kiss. Or was it someone?  
  
Meanwhile, a couple yards away, Hypno (with a pair of Binoculars) is spying on Goddess and Clutch's makeout session. Someone kicks her on her behind.  
  
"What are you looking at James Bond?" It's Groove.  
  
"Goddess said he was all mine!" says Hypno. Groove grabs the Binoculars.  
  
"Whoa! Thats pretty nice! Is there any tounge action?" Groove says as she laughs. Hypno grabs the Binoculars out of Groove's hands and watches again. She begins to watch.  
  
"Argh! That Hooch! I could just kill her!" Hypno screams. She closes her eyes and concentrates hard. Her face begins to get red.  
  
"What are you doing you freak!" Groove asks Hypno.  
  
"Maybe if I concentrate hard enough Goddess will burst into flames!" Hypno responds. Groove laughs.  
  
"Problemo ladies!" Its Osiris on the Wrist communicator.  
  
"Stupid rudies. Stupid! They're here again! And there in the Pyramid." he says.  
  
"Yea yea, were coming." sasy Groove. She gets up and picks a rock up off the roof. She raises her arm and Chucks it as far as she can towards Goddess. It hits her head. She takes her lips off Clutch's and looks towards the girls. Her face turns bright red as she sees that they are looking at them.  
  
"What do you two peeping Tom's want!" She says into her Wrist Communicator.  
  
"Osiris needs us up in Pharoh's" Hypno responds.  
  
"Yea whatever, go over there and do your thing." Goddess says. They nod their heads at Goddess and skate away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Meanwhile at Pharoh's Jazz is skating through what seems like a Maze. She turns a left and finds a door. She opens it. She's facing a brick wall.  
  
"man," She backs up and lifts her leg. She bends and kicks as hard as she could. Some of the Brick crumbles. She kicks oince more. The wall barely budges. She smirks. She uses her boost dash and kicks as hard as she could. A hole forms in the wall. She puts her hand in and touches the ground. She feels around. She inches her way through the wall. A string hits her head. She pulls it. A lighbulb turns on. Surronding her are ex- Rokkaku police. They are all wearing gold cuffs and have Egyptian symbols painted on their uniforms. Jazz laughs.  
  
"Boy, ever thought of getting better jobs?" She asks them all. They all look around the room at eachother and nod their heads no. Jazz laughs.  
  
"Oh well!" She says. The police run towards her. She skates fast into them, knocking five down. She sprays sad faces on their backs. She laughs as she does this, she forgot how much fun it was. After all of them have different faces of GG's on their Uniforms, she continues skating towards a next door. She opens it. It's a large room painted pink with a gold trim around it. Their are humongus rubber plants everywhere in gold pots. There is a small chess table and a couple chairs. She looks scans the room. Nobody is in it. She takes off her skates and throws them in her backpack. She is trying to make as little sound as possible. She hears a door opening. She runs as fast as she can behind a giant statue, that looks alot like Boogie! She sees a man dressed in a white robe with black eyeliner.  
  
"These GG's, who do they think they are!" He yells. The Immortals brothers are behind him, two with cuts, bruises and Graffitti all over their backs. One of the brothers looks at Jazz. She holds her breath hoping it's not one of the two evil ones. He points to himself and mouths GG. Jazz wipes her head than gives him a thumbs up.  
  
"You see, they aren't gonna give up. They are too strong. And Boogie isn't weakning them. What the hell are we suppose to do!" Osiris says. He looks in a mirror and wipes some dirt off his head.  
  
"Man, I don't know how much longer I can go on." he says. The doors burst open. In comes a maid.  
  
"The mistress Boogie is on her way!" She screams. Osiris motions the brothers-except for one to exit. Boogie comes into the room.  
  
"Cleo lovely, weren't you suppose to be in the bedroom, for you own safety darling?" Osiris says to her.  
  
"Darling, id much rather stay in here." she says, than looks at Immortals.  
  
"Without, anyone else." Osiris nods than guides Immortals out of the room. Boogie sits at the chess table and arranges the pieces. Jazz slowly stands up.  
  
"Boogie?" She says. Boogie jumps than looks at Jazz. She holds her heart.  
  
"W-what? Get out of here you rebellious girl!!" She picks up a chair.  
  
"No, wait!" Jazz says. Boogie runs for the doors. Jazz boost dashes towards her and holds her back.  
  
"Who do you think you are! You are NOT Cleo. You are Boogie. The fastest skater I know! One of my best friends. Think hard!" Jazz says. She grabs her wrists. Tears stream down Boogie's face.  
  
"W-why is everyone saying this! First the Immortals, now you! Im so confused?? Who am I than?" Boogie says, than sits on the floor. She begins to pluck fibres out of the white rug. Jazz sits down beside her.  
  
"Cleo, do you remember anything before your 'car accident' ?" she asks.  
  
"No, I don't..." she replies. Jazz smiles.  
  
"just what I thought! You see, Hypno hypnotized you into thinking that you are a princess! You are a Rudie, a GG! You have fast skates and you dance like crazy! Not the waltz, your own stuff! Boogie er- Cleo! Think back. Far back. Think as hard as you can. You were in love with Immortals. Do you have any idea!" Jazz screams. She puts her hands to her head. Her sleve rolls down to reveal the small wrist communicator thats quietly playing the Scrappy. Boogie looks at it. She listens to the music. Jazz waches her. She's confused. Boogie looks down at her own wrist. She sees a metal Cuff on it. She's always wondered why she couldnt take it off when she had baths. She wiggles it around. She pulls on it hard, so hard that the skin around it begins to peel. She bends it and fiddles with it until she hears a small clicking sound. She turns her wrist around. The gold is begining to get cracks in it. Jazz helps her pull. They tug until the Cuff comes flying off and hits the wall. Underneath is a Wrist communicator. Playing the same song as Jazz's. Boogie closes her eyes. Many things flash back in her mind. Skating through the garage, the immortals brother kissing her hand, joining the GG's back on Kibogaka Hill. She opens her eyes.  
  
"Jazz, what happened." Boogie collapses into Jazz's arms.  
  
"Everything will be fine, we just gotta get out of here!" Jazz says. Boogie nods her head. She motions Jazz to follow her through a door to their left. It must be her bedroom.  
  
"Help me look for my belongings. And fill me in on what's been happening." Jazz looks through the walk in Closet. In a box she finds Boogie's skates. She throws them to her. They hear foot steps from the other side of the door. Boogie throws her skates on. The door opens. They both hold their breaths. It's Immortals.  
  
"Boogie! He gasps. Boogie runs into his arms.  
  
"Alright guys, save it for the Garage, we gotta get out of here." Jazz says.  
  
"The servant stairs!" Immortals says. He motions them to a small door behind a plant. They crawl through it. They walk down many flights of stairs until they reach another doorway.  
  
"To outside!" Says Immortals. They open the door. Jazz gasps.  
  
"Hey guys,"...............  
  
kind of a short chappie..... 


	9. Showdown at pharoh's park 2

Where we left off in Pharoh's park......  
  
Jazz stands up. And walks out of the small doorway. She is face to face with Clutch. She bites her lip.  
  
"Hey, where have you been?" She asks him. Clutch smirks. Goddess skates over to him. he wraps his arms around him.  
  
"I've been around, you?" he replies. The moderns laugh. Jazz coughs, trying to hold back the tears but it dosen't help. Two trickle down her face.  
  
"I don't understand," She says to him. Boogie holds her hand. Goddess looks at them. Her smirk immedieatley turns into a frown. She skates over to them.  
  
"And what do we have here!? Princess darling, why aren't you in the Pyramid with Osiris?" She asks Boogie.  
  
"Cut it Goddess I know what you did."she replies.  
  
"Oh this is Crap boss! Can we just get this over with and cream them!?" Groove yells. Goddess flashes her a dirty look.  
  
"She has a point darling," says Clutch. "They bore me, I also wanna get this over with." Goddess looks into Clutch's eyes. She leans towards his lips. She gives him a long kiss. A cold sweat runs down Jazz's back.  
  
"Hey guys!" Everyone looks towards the 99th st. and Highway Zero entrance. It's Rapid- with someone they have never seen.  
  
"Did I make it on time?" Rapis dashes towards the smaller pyramid and grinds down it, followed by the girl she calls Melody.  
  
"What have I missed?" Boogie whispers to Immortals.  
  
"About as much as I have..." he replies.  
  
"C'mon now, Goddess with or without your consent...im sick of this!" Hypno yells. She goes straight towards Rapid. She pulls a can of spraypaint out o her bag. Rapid begins to skate backwards She grinds up onto the Elevator. Hypno gets on. She swallows hard. Hypno hates heights. Rapid laughs. She dashes towards a wall and jumps on. She rides it until she gets to a skyscraper. She waves at Hypno. Than laughs. She skates deeper and deeper into the Skyscrapers. She feels as though nothing can scare her today.  
  
Back in the park.... Each Modern has taken on a GG. Goddess with Boogie, Immortals and Melody with Groove and Jazz with Clutch. Jazz has skated into the safety drop underneath the park. She is skating through without once looking back at Clutch.  
  
"You scared of me or somethin'?" He asks. He laughs hard. A laugh Jazz has never heard before. One thats more evil.  
  
"What happened to you day trip smartass? Looks like your having fun with you new girlfriend!" Jazz giggles, a way for her to vent the feelings of Jealousy towards Clutch.  
  
"meh, it's not really a trip anymore. I think i've found a team that I can trust. A team thats more like me." he says. Jazz skates towards the drop. Clutch skates after her, thinking she's gonna go all the way in. Clutch skates fast towards the bottom. Jazz swirves and Skates back up to the top. She smirks and giggles. Clutch rolls his eyes. He boost dashes back up to the top. jazz stops smiling and begins to skate towards the wall. Clutch speeds up and gets next to her. He sticks his leg out in front of her. Jazz looses her balance and slips. Her face hits the mesh and drags. She feels the blood dripping down her face. Clutch laughs. Jazz looks up at him. He stops laughing. he looks into her eyes. The eyes that he felt were missing as he kissed Goddess. He begins to lean down towards her. Jazz gives him a confused look. He grabs her hand. Than snaps out of it. He helps her up.  
  
"Why?" she asks. him. Clutch slaps his forehead.  
  
"What am I doing?!" He asks himself. He skates towards the pole to up above the park. Jazz stands there caught in the moment. She slowly skates up back to the park.  
  
Groove has skated deep into the skyscrapers. She grinds on the Scaffolding and hides behind smaller building. "You fool this is not a game of hide and go seek! It is a game of which team is the strongest! show your face!" Immortals yells. Groove giggles. Immortals can hear her. He creeps up behind a large tube. Groove slowly stands up. Immortals ses her foot. He grabs it and pulls it. Groove yelps. She grabs a can of paint and hits him over the head. "You dirty mummy!" She screams. Immortals keeps pulling her leg. He pulls hard until she slips under hear feet. Before Groove falls she hits him on the head once more. very hard. Immortals eyes bgin to tear up. Groove is on the ground looking up at Immortals. He looks at her but she is very blurred. He dosen't know what to do. He skates back towards the park. He jumps to the next skyscraper but as he jumps..he begins to wonder why there is no ground. he rubs the tears from his eyes. He looks down. He is falling down to the buisness world underneath the skyscraper district.  
  
Goddess is chasing Rapid. She takes her into the Pharoh resturant. The manager comes rushing out. When he sees the two skaters. He runs back into the kitchen. Goddess chases Rapid through the winding tables of people. Goddess stops. Rapid sees her talking into the Wrist communicator. She looks at Rapid. "This isn't the end! Watch your back, and take care of your sisters too!"Goddess yells. She skates out of the resturant. Rapid follows. As she opens the door she sees Goddess getting into the Helicopter followed by Clutch. Jazz, Boogie, Gum, Poison Jam and Melody join Rapid. Clutch looks down at them. He stares at Jazz. She looks away. They skate back towards the Garage.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
5:00 Garage.  
  
The GG's are settled around the Pinball machiene eating Fast food while they are watching Soda play. Jazz is with Boogie sitting on the dusty old couches. Boogie is trying to contact Immortals. There is no response.  
  
"I bet he's just doing some finnishing touches on Osiris!" Jazz says. Boogie looks at Jazz.  
  
"I forgot about him....Jazz, what am I gona do!" Boogie says. She puts her head into her lap.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jazz asks.  
  
"I love Immortals, with all my heart he's so sweet.....but Osiris was my first..and he's just really special." Boogie mumbles from the floor. Jazz hits her head. She takes a spoonfull of soup than pats Boogie's back.  
  
"Don't worry, once were all together we'll be happy again....and you can decide....whats going on." Boogie lifts her head up.  
  
"Okay," She smiles. She hugs Jazz. They walk down the stairs to see the Rest of the GG's. They watch Soda.  
  
"Come get a smoothie guys!" yells Rapid. She's with Melody pouring them.  
  
"Thanks Rapid....and friend..." says Beat.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! The names melody. I guess you could call me a friend of the GG's. " she says.  
  
"Gotta last name?" Asks Combo. Melody puts her head down.  
  
"Uh, well I actually gotta go..my Mom said to be back Home before 5:30...bye GG's!" Melody says, than skates off into the Shubya Terminal. The GG's look at eachother.  
  
"Nice kid, strange though." says Beat. The other GG's nod.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
5:30 Underneath Pharoh's park.  
  
Immortals stands up. He pulls a piece of smelly newspaper off his head. Where was he? He wonders. He gets out of the trash can he landed in. He looks up and sees the faint gold from Pharoh's park. He begins to skate, but he feels a piercing pain in his leg. He sits down for a moment, than tries to walk again. he gets out of the Alley to see somewhere that he's never been before, somewhere that he never even knew about. Somewhere...if he knew about it..he'd dread it! Thousands of people are walking down the steet. In their hands Cell Phones and Briefcases. The walls were grey, with the occasional billboard promoting a Law firm or a Cell Phone Company. He begins to walk with the crowd, feeling naked because he wasn't wearing a Suit. As he walks, he unravels his wrap trying to blend in as much as he can. He walks towards a Kiosk selling music. He sees a girl standing there listening to music. She's dancing. He taps her on the shoulder. She looks at him. She gasps.  
  
"hey stranger, can I help you with something?" she asks him.  
  
"Uh, yea I wanted to know.....where I am?" He responds. The girl looks at him. She calls her friend over. She whispers into his ear. He laughs histerically.  
  
"Kid, your in the Buisness district!" he says. A cold sweat comes over Immortals.  
  
"A-are w-w-we anywhere near somewhere called Dogenzaka hill??" He asks the two. They laugh again.  
  
"Heck, your still in the city kid!! You just gotta take a bus towards Shubya Terminal, but before you leave you gotta check it out around here!" The girl says.  
  
"Look, were on a break in ten...so just chill around and listen to our smooth tunes. Immortals nods. He puts a pair of headphones over his head. The music is very different than the music that DJ. K plays. It's alot more mellow. The guy taps him on the shoulder. He has changed his shoes for skates. The girl comes up behind him. She is also in skates. They lead him towards an alley. The knock on a back door three times. The door creeks open.  
  
"Password?" someone calls out.  
  
"Golden Goddess..." The girl says. Immortals looks up from tending to a wound. The two help him up the steps to a room. A vibrant room. A room meant for rudies all over the world. A stereo is blaring music. There are tons of people dancing. On a wall, There is a girl tagging. He looks up. There are tons of polaroids from all over the city of grafitti. He even sees some of his own! He smiles and walks up to the dancers. Somehow he feels comfortable with these people. Even though they've known eachother for such short time. He didn't feel like he had a care in the world. He didn't care about going on missions or even.. Boogie!  
  
"Boogie!" Immortals called out. Everyone looks at him. He did care about Boogie. He's almost forgotten about her.  
  
"Uh....I need a phone...my girlfriend." he tells the people watching him. A man lends him a cell phone. He calls the Garage.  
  
"GG's garage!" Rhyth picks up the phone.  
  
"Rhyth! It's me! He yells, trying to speak over the music.  
  
"Guys! It's Immortals he's safe!" Rhyth screams. He hears the GG's screaming in the backround.  
  
"Darling, we were worried! We have stuff to do and your not even here...in fact, where are you!?" Boogie screams into the phone. Immortals thinks for a moment. He looks at the rudies dancing all over the place. Having fun without a care in the world. Than he thinks about the hectic garage. Where all they think about is trying to save Tokyo.  
  
"Boogie, im busy. Im with a couple friends....I don't know if i'll be around for a while. I need some time to myself...." he says to her.  
  
"But..Immortals....Immortals!"Imortals hangs up the phone. A girl comes up to him and invites him to dance. He agrees.  
  
Up above the party, is Firelady, the man and the woman.  
  
"Will the Goddess be pleased with us?" They ask Firelady.  
  
"But of course.....seems everything is going to plan....keep him here for a while." She responds. 


	10. Another capture

5:30 Garage. The GG's are inside watching old movies. Boogie is still trying to find Immortals. She is getting impaitent. Jazz is sitting at the kitchen counter eating popcorn and watching with them. She yawns loudly.  
  
"Well guys, im gonna take a shower and go to bed." she says. Boogie walks over to Jazz.  
  
"Hope your feeling okay, If you need anyone just come to my room." She says. She hugs Jazz.  
  
"Hope you get to Immortals.." Jazz says.  
  
Jazz has a quick shower. She gets out and brushes her teeth. She looks in the mirror at herself. She opens up a drawer to find some lotion. She digs through the GG's belongings. She finds a bag that says Clutch on it. She examines it than pulls the zipper. Inside she finds shaving gels and a toothbrush. Her eyes swell up. How could the simplest thing set me off? She thinks to herself. She Runs the tap and dunks her head into the water.  
  
Jazz gets into the large bed with red a comforter. She remembers when she use to stay in this room. She looks up at the ceiling. There are pictures that she use to paste on the wall. There from magazines and books. She smiles. She looks to her left at the night table. There is a picture of her with Clutch kissing her cheek. She begins to frown. She closes her eyes. The opens them again and picks the picture up. She touches Clutch's face. "Urgh," Jazz throws the picture onto the ground. She switches off the light. She dreams about 99th St. and wandering back into the Stadium. She dreams of playing Death Ball with other teams. She looks to her left. Clutch is sitting in the bleaches with Goddess. the are kissing. Jazz stops skating with the ball. She throws it onto the ground. Clutch is moting her to come to them but as she skates towards them she begins to fall into the ground. Clutch and Goddess are laughing but Jazz dosen't know what to do. Jazz wakes up with a violent shake. She lifts her head up and grabs a glass of water off the table. She gulps it down. Jazz looks on the ground at the picture of Clutch and her. Im not gonna let this be a long night. She thinks. Jazz stands up. She looks at the clock on the wall. Its 2:30. She runs to the dresser and throws on a pair of PJ pants. She finds one of Clutch's black hoodies and throws it on. She grabs her backpack and heads out of her room. She tiptoes down the hall making she she dosen't wake anyone. She gets to the kitchen and grabs a wrist communicator and her wrist guards. She grabs her skates off the ground and throws them on. As she opens the door..... "Jazz, where are you goin?" Jazz looks into the living room. Rhyth is sitting on the coutch watching cartoons.  
  
"Don't tell.....but im going looking for Clutch." Jazz says. Rhyth yawns.  
  
"Whatever" She says sleepily. She pulls Potts off the ground and holds him. She than falls asleep. Jazz opens the door than slowly closes it. She looks at all the telephone wires and the Halfpipes in the Garage. They look different at night. Almost eerie. Jazz skates towards the Rokkaku entrance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * 7:00 Garage. Corn and Rapid enter the kitchen to find Melody eating cereal.  
  
"Uh.....how did you get in?" Corn asks.  
  
"Let myself in...gee, the key under the welcome mat is kinda old fashoned..don't you think?" Melody says. Rapid rolls her eyes. The rest of the GG's pile into the kitchen and sit at the table. Corn pours himself some orage juice.  
  
"Hey, is Jazz up yet?" He asks. The GG's look around the table. Rhyth bites into her muffin.  
  
"She went looking for Clutch last night." She says with a stuffed mouth. Gum spits out her coffee.  
  
"What!?" she screams.  
  
"Yea...I was watching some tv....than she just walked out." Rhyth says. Beat smacks his head.  
  
"What if she's hurt!" he yells at Rhyth. Her eyes swell up.  
  
"What was I suppose to do? Stop her!" she screams.  
  
"YES!" The GG's all scream. Rhyth gets up.  
  
"Is everything always my fault!! Gee why am I always the ditsy one?" Rhyth screams. Tears roll down her face. She wipes them off.  
  
"No wonder Clutch left!" Rhyth runs out the door. Beat runs out behind her.  
  
"What has happened to us!! Why are we all fighting?!" Gum yells.  
  
"Guys! Can we stop fighting!! I may be 13 but I feel like im the maturest one here!!" Melody screams. They all look down at her.  
  
"Now just think, do we want to act like idiots or save Jazz from getting deeper into something that could hurt her?!" she says. Soda shrugs.  
  
"Dude, I guess we should save Jazz..." he says. Melody rolls her eyes. She pokes Soda's head.  
  
"No duh! Now lets get out of here and get an early start!" She says. The GG's nod. They pull on their skates and file out the door. Outside, they see Beat hugging Rhyth. They stop hugging and join the pack of GG's.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Meanwhile...in Rokkaku-Dai Heights.  
  
Jazz struggles to be free of the rope holding on to her hands. She's been stripped of her skates and wrist communicator. She stands inside a shack high above the ground. There are holes in the floor. She looks down at the river underneath her. The doorknob begins to fiddle. She looks over. Clutch walks in. He stares at Jazz. He than loks down and begins to go through a drawer.  
  
"Heh, you giving me the silent treatment?" She asks him. Clutch snorts and shakes his head. He dosen't say anything. Jazz laughs.  
  
"Urgh, This is so one digit grade school." she says. Clutch walks over to and grabs her waist. His face is an inch away from hers.  
  
"Do you wanna make this worse? Id quit while I was ahead darling." he says. Jazz feels his breath on her face. She closes her eyes. Clutch smirks.  
  
"Your pretty when you look up close. Much less butch." he says.  
  
"So you say im different and that i've changed since I joined the Moderns. So if im so different....technically your not cheating on the "old Clutch" he says. He inches his hand up her thigh.  
  
"If we wanna get technical, im not dating that low unfaithful decieving freak. And also, i'll never do anything with anyone that is like him..or is him." Jazz replies. Clutch closes his eyes. He dosen't take his hand off. Jazz frowns. She inches her leg off the ground. and lifts it between her leg and knees him in the crotch. His face turns red. Jazz smiles.  
  
"Owie?" She asks. She laughs. Clutch regains composure. He backs away from her.  
  
"Stupid girl. The more you do to me the more I want you." He says. he laughs. Jazz frowns. Clutch leaves the room. Tears stream down Jazz's face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 7:15 between 99th St. & Pharoh's Park. The GG's split off to the places they know best. Boogie was suppose to go with Corn to Kibogaka Hill, but she wandered off towards Pharoh's park. She looks down and the shimmering park. She closes her eyes. She looks down onto the ground. She faintly sees the movement of Cars and Buses below her. Please Immortals, you couldn't of fell. You know this place much to well. Boogie thinks to herself.  
  
"Boogie!" Boogie swiftly turns around. Osiris is behind her. He's changed his white tunic for grey pants, a black shirt and skates that are very similar to Immortals. A bead of sweat rolls down Boogie's head.  
  
"Hi" She quietly says. Osiris begins to skate backwards in circles around her.  
  
"So what brings you back to this part of town. Someone to fufill your needs? Lemme guess.......me?" Osiris says. He laughs. Boogie closes her eyes and smiles.  
  
"Actually. No." She says. Osiris stops laughing. He stops skating and jumps onto a bench and sits down.  
  
"What do you mean...no?" He asks.  
  
"Well, sure Osiris I had feelings for you..but when I found out what a back stabber you were, that totally turned me off. I came here to look for the only person that could "fufill" my needs. That person is immortals." Boogie smiles. A pale shade of green overcomes Osiris. He bites his lip. He giggles for a moment which turns into a full laugh. He falls onto the floor.  
  
"You like a...a..a mu- MUMMY?? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!!!" Osiris begins to cry. He stands up as he laughs.  
  
"Y-y-you asshole!" Boogie screams. She dashes towards Osiris and pushes him down. She lands on him with her knee on his throat. Osiris begins to cough.  
  
"Now I know your on there side. And if you don't tell me where he is i'll-"  
  
"Alright, alright!" Boogie lifts her knee off of Osiris's throat. Osiris begins to pant. He points down. Boogie gives him a confused look.  
  
"Left...take the elevator to the buisness district." He pants. Boogie smiles. She stands up. As shes about to skate off Osiris pulls her foot. She looks towards him.  
  
"Boogie, I mean what I said when we were teens. Sooner or later- without Goddess's help I would of come over here and caught you. You were one of the best things that happened to me. If we weren't in these situations I would of swept you in my arms right now and kissed you." Boogie smiles. She kisses her fingers and touches his forehead.  
  
"You'll always be in my heart. But we've all grown up and....well someone else has stolen my heart." She says to him. He faintly smiles. She skates off into the buildings. Osiris watches her. A tear trickles down his cheek. He stands up and walks towards his Pyramid to go pack and go back to Cairo. He opens the door. Sitting at the Chess table is Goddess. She is sipping a cup of tea. Osiris becomes pale. Goddess smiles.  
  
"Where did you send her?" She asks him. Osiris begins to pant. He opens him mouth but nothing comes out. Goddess snaps her fingers. Out walks Firelady with her Flame thrower.  
  
"I sent her towards D-Dogenzaka hill! Im sorry!" He screams. Goddess looks at firelady. She nods.  
  
"Why did you send her there?" Goddess asks.  
  
"A-Abby called and told me to." He says. Goddess closes her eyes. She stands up.  
  
"Abby has no authority over you!" Goddess screams.  
  
"I'll go check out whats happening over there. Firelady, do your magic." Goddess says. She walks out of the room to hear Osiris screaming.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 7:30 Shibuya Terminal Corn and Melody are skating through Shiubya Terminal. Melody wipes the sweat dripping from her face. They stop at the Graffitti Stop. The look into the street. The see the remminants of the tower that once haunted this place. Melody sits down. She motions for Corn to sit beside her. "Did you ever see the tower?" He asks Melody. Melody laughs. "Seen it? I've been there! Er- I've been five feet away from it..." she responds. Corn shifts his body closer to hers. "You know, something about you is really suspicious. And just a little famillar. To be a GG you gotta trust the GG's." He says. Melody smoothes out her skirt. She looks over at a wall. "I know, I know.....im just...well you could say im different from all of you. I have no reason to really rebel I guess...and well.."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
Well....I don't know if I can say this."  
  
"You have to trust us Melody!"  
  
"Well, it's my...my....family." Corn snorts.  
  
"Yea, we all got family issues...whats so different about yours?"  
  
"You don't know who they are....and you mostlikely don't want to know them either!" Melody gets up. Corn grabs her hand and motions her to sit down again. Melody sits.  
  
"Corn, I don't know if I really can say. You'll hate me."  
  
"Urgh, I forgot how immature teenagers could be!"  
  
"Im not immature. I just wanna stay with you guys."  
  
"Okay, stop stalling and just say it!!"  
  
"Fine! My last name is Goji! Yes....I am part of that family." Corn looks at her.  
  
"Y-you mean....well.....him??"  
  
"Yes! he's my Uncle. No biggie really...at least to me."  
  
"Well, you uncle dosen't really like us and well, why do you!?"  
  
"Corn, everyone needs to fit in somewhere. And I don't really fit in with anyone. And when I came to you guys..well, I felt like I was apart of you always!" Melody hits her head.  
  
"What am I saying! Im sorry for going all sentimental on you." she says. Corn pats her on the back.  
  
"No worries." Melody pushes over into Corn's shoulder. She rests her head on his shoulder. Corn looks suprised. He slowly rests his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"I- I've just always thought you guys were cool. You know? When I saw you from my uncles tower, I dreamed of being with you. I made my parents get me better skates. So one day, i'd be here." Corn smiles.  
  
"Well, what can I say? I highly doubt that we'll bannish you from us. Your cool. People will just be surprised." Melody smiles. Corn gets up followed by Melody. He puts his arm around her shoulder. They skate towards a set of stairs.  
  
"One things for sure, you've got alot of stuff to tell us!" Corn says. Melody laughs.  
  
"Well, i've got alot of stuff to tell, like that time Uncle's foot got caught on a telephone cord and.." Corn laughs. They grind off towards Chuo St.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * 8:00am Elevator down to the buisness District  
  
Boogie is in the elevator with one other woman who is looking at her strangely. Boogie looks at the floor.  
  
"Um, miss...may I ask if your new here? And if you are what floor do you work on.... i've never seen anyone well....well-"  
  
"Like me?" Boogie interrupts.  
  
"Yes." She responds.  
  
"Actually, another team has captured my friend and im saving him before something I regret happens. I take it you work here....telling by the way you manage to look like everyone else i've seen in this building." Boogie says. She smirks. The elevator door opens. She steps out and waves to the woman. The woman pulls out her cell phone.  
  
Boogie walks throuhgh the lobby, the people stare at her, wondering why shes here. She is beginning to wonder that herself. She opens the glass doors to the other side. She inhales hard. The rich fresh air that use to be in her lungs turned into smog. She sighs. She skates along, looking at all the identical men and women on there way to work. Will I ever be like them? She wonders. Up above the hustle and bustle of the streets, are the man and woman that captured Immortals. They watch Boogie. The woman smirks.  
  
"Tessie why do you laugh at the poor girl hoplessly looking for her love?" He asks as he strokes her kneck.  
  
"I laugh at how lost she looks. I don't want to hurt her Willam, I have compassion for her." She replies.  
  
Boogie reaches the same place where Immortas met Willam and Tessie. Tessie quickly runs out of the building and towards the music booth.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asks Boogie sweetly. Boogie looks past her shoulder and all around the booth.  
  
"Im looking for someone." she replies. A drop of sweat trickles off of Tessie's head.  
  
"No, nobody's been around. Sorry!" Tessie begins to walk away from the booth. boogie grabs her arm.  
  
"He's an Immortal. Are you sure?? You seem like the kind of person that would know what an Immortal looks like." Boogie says. Tessie shrugh off boogie.  
  
"No. Im sorry I haven't seen anyone. Now, if you'll excuse me I must go somewhere." Tessie says. She winds her way through the endless people. Boogie waits till she's a bit farther away and begins to follow her. She watches and she skates into a alley. Boogie skates towards the building and watches Tessie and she gives a password and enters the building. As the door opens, boogie hears the music blasting. Now, if I were a GG, this is where I would be! She thinks to herself. As she approaches the door.....  
  
"Boogie! Your supose to be in Kibogaka hill with Beat and Rhyth!" It's Corn on the Wrist communicator.  
  
"Sorry Corn, I can't think of anything else but Immortals. I have to do what i have to do." As Corn is about to speak again, Boogie switches her wrist communicator. She approaches the door and knocks twice. A slit in the door opens.  
  
"Yo! Whats the password?" A voice asks. Boogie scratches her head.  
  
"Uh, um....Boogie looks up at the sky.  
  
"Pharoh?" She asks. The man at the door snorts.  
  
"Sorry lady" He says. Closes the slit at the door. The music stops for a moment. Than starts up again. Boogie slides he hands against the slit in the door. It inches open a bit. She slides it all the way. She slides it open all the way. She sees inside.  
  
"Gosh!" She says to herself. She looks in the corner. Immortals is talking to the DJ.  
  
"Psst! Psst! Immortals!" She calls from the door. He dosen't notice her. Boogie hits her head She opens up her backpack. She pulls out a empty spray can. She hurdles it towards him. It hits his hat off. He picks the hat up than looks from where the can was thrown. He sees to eyes peering into the club. He reconigzes the eyes. He slowly skates towards the door.  
  
"Took you long enough!" He reconigzes the voice.  
  
"Boogie!" He yells. Boogie motions him to stay quiet. Immortals looks from side to side than opens the door. He hugs Boogie.  
  
"I was so worried?! What happened?" She asks him.  
  
"I had to get away from here I guess. I was gonna come home right away, but I just felt like I needed to check this place out. You know what I mean? And I love it!" He says. Immortals looks up.  
  
"But you shouldn't be here. Follow me." Immortals grabs Boogie's hand and leads her towards a closet. He pulls her in there.  
  
"Find something else to wear. The don't dig GG's up in here. They think im still an Immortal. Boogie nods her head. Five minnutes later, Immortals exits the room with a Brunette wearing a pink catsuit.  
  
"Immortals, this is stupid!" She yells.  
  
"Yes! Uh......Rapid!" He says loudly. "The food really is stupid here!"  
  
"I don't even look like Radpid!" She screams. Immortals shows her to a table. They sit down and order drinks.  
  
"I came here to get you! Not to lounge around!" She says. Immortals sits back in his chair.  
  
"This is the reason I stayed here. So I didn't have to go on special missions and...all that stupidness!" He says. Boogie looks down and begins to stir her drink.  
  
"Fine than, if you really wanna stay here, than I will too! But just to tell you, They've got Jazz." She says. Immortals looks at Boogie. 


End file.
